Fallout: Crimson Legion Volume 1
by CrimsonLegion94
Summary: First volume is completely made up. Starts five years before the events of Fallout 3. Don't forget to send in your feedback on the story!
1. Chapter 1

It was mostly quiet in the predawn hours when the sound of helicopter blades pierced through the silence. Three Vertibirds zoomed through the sky towards a fort. They slowly landed in the main courtyard. Eighteen armed figures stepped out of the Vertibirds and took in their surroundings. A loud scream was the only warning they got before waves of ghouls poured out of the nearest buildings. They opened fire with their plasma rifles, cutting down ghouls left and right. The Enclave symbol showed on their power armor and officer uniform as the dawn light shined over the fort's walls.

Once all ghouls outside were killed, they broke up and went on their different missions. One of the Enclave officer and his team slowly worked their way into the service tunnels. They found the bodies of the missing recon team that they had sent earlier. They entered the door just beyond the bodies and saw a long trail of blood leading deeper into the service tunnels. They ran down the tunnel, following the blood trail all the way to the last floor. They stopped once they entered the only room on that floor. They had found the sixth member of the recon team and now they wish they hadn't. His torso was ripped to shreds and his blood covered most of the floor. His head was ripped off and lay just a few feet away. His face was half gone and his jaw was also ripped off. His arms and legs were in the same condition. Just beyond the body was a huge cog-shaped door with sixty-six engraved on it. The Enclave officer moved over to the control panel and pulled a switch. He stood by the rest of his team and waited for the door to open.

The vault door slowly opened to a dark room. Nearly the whole room was covered in darkness. The light from the service tunnels barely lit the only visible area past the vault door. They slowly entered with weapons raised, ready to fire. The Enclave officer stopped at the edge of the darkness. He peered into the darkness, trying to find any movement. He was speared straight through his stomach by a sword. Before any of the Enclaves could react, a muzzle flash appeared over the Enclave officer's shoulder and one of the Enclave soldiers drops dead with a bullet hole in his right eye lens. The others were cut down by gun fire from all sides. The officer was brutality kicked off the sword and a figure in crimson power armor with a bloody sword in one hand and a revolver in the other. He turned just as the lights turned on, showing seven more figures in crimson power armor. He yelled out, "We have been living in the dark long enough! Its time we go out and reclaim what is ours!" Shouts of approval followed his words and a crimson tide poured into the service tunnels. The first figure slowly walked to the surface. As he walked, you can barely see the four golden stars on the breastplate of his power armor.

He walked onto the factory floor and up to the factory door. He looked out the dirty window and ordered sniper teams to pick targets and stealth teams to secure the Vertibirds. He charged out the door as the snipers fired on their targets. The Enclaves were caught by surprised and most were killed without putting up a fight. One unlucky soul tried to raise his gun to fire, but only got half way up before a pained scream erupted from his lips as his arm fell to the ground. He looked at his killer and asked, "Who are you?" The only thing he heard before death claimed him was, "I am Alan Smith, the leader of the Crimson Legion."

Alan looked around and saw that the Enclaves had piled up the bodies of the ghouls and set them ablaze. He turned to his men and said, "Take all weapons and armor back to the vault. Put all bodies on the fire and bury any of our dead." He watched as they got to work and looked at a sign on the fort's wall. In big, bold letters was Fort Everway. He switched from looking at the sign to the crimson flag with a black star being raised above the fort. He looked back at the three Vertibirds and saw that two were being painted in their colors while the third was being pulled into the factory so that they could make more.

Alan walked up the stairs on the side of the wall and stood above the gate. He stared out into the distance and took in what his country now looked like. He heard footsteps and looked over to see a soldier coming his way. The soldier stopped a few feet away and said, "Sir, there is a small Enclave camp just a mile up the road." Alan nodded and replied, "Go tell my team to get ready for more combat." The soldier just nodded and ran off to complete his orders. Alan pulled out Salvation and made his way to the ground below. He stood at the gate as his team walked up and he smiled as he looked at seven of his elite soldiers. He blinked to get his mind back on task and said, "Our mission is to attack an Enclave outpost just up the road from our base." He only got nods as his reply to his words and turned before leading them out into the morning light. They reached their target a hour later and started making their silent approach.

The Enclave soldiers were just waking up when Alan and his team attacked. They tried to defend the outpost, but with the three guards they had outside laying in pools of their own blood, they didn't stand a chance. The only female at the outpost turned to run, but only to run straight into a punch that knocked her out. Alan looked down at the fallen enemy and said, "Prepare her for transport back to base and radio in a team to hold this outpost." His team went to work and Alan searched through the outpost for any useful information. He found reports in one of the rooms of the remaining buildings and found out that the Enclave were heading towards Washington D.C to one of their remaining bases. He also found reports about the local war between the Slavers and the Raiders. It also showed where their bases where and what key locations they had under their control. He put the reports safely away and left the building.

Once Alan got outside, he saw that the other team had arrived and gave the order to head back to base with their new prisoner. She was still knocked out so the trip was silent until they reached the gates and were let in. They took her to a holding cell deep in the service tunnels and striped her of all her weapons. Alan turned and said, "I want every last piece of information she knows." With that said, he left and set up his office before reports start coming in. He look out his office window and got a good view of the factory floor. He watched as his troops started to strip cars and truck of their metal before reforging it into new sheets of metal. He turn and walked over to his cot that he set up in his office before taking a short nap.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when Alan woke up from his nap. He slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed his helmet and sighed heavily for this was not the first he had fallen asleep in his power armor. He put his helmet on and left his office before leaving the factory as well. He walked around the fort and on the walls before turning on thermal vision. He scanned the ground below and spotted a heat source that was not one of his troops. He jumped down and followed it as it went behind the factory. He turned the corner with Salvation out and found out that the heat source was just a dog and it was really friendly too. He smiled as he turned night vision on and scanned the area. He spotted an old motorcycle and his smile got bigger as he pushed it into the factory with his new friend following close behind. It was going to be a long night for him.

Dawn slowly crawled in and the troops got a loud wake up call as a motorcycle engine started. Everyone ran outside and saw their leader doing donuts. Everyone just sighed and went to start they duties while a few went to take a nap. Alan was having a blast on his new ride. He had painted it crimson with black flames and a black star on the gas tank. After a while, he stopped and parked it in the factory. He walked into his office and sat at his desk to look over some field reports from scouts. Without looking, he reached down and patted the dog's head that was sitting at his side. He looked down at the dog and said, "I shall name you Sora." Sora barked and wagged his tail while panting. Alan laughed and read the report about a tribal village about a mile north-east of Fort Everway. He got up and looked down at the factory floor and saw that they had gotten a few military trucks working and were painted in their colors. He smiled and walked to the war room inside Vault 66.

He walked into the war room and called all company leaders down. Once they were all there, Alan pulled up a recent and detailed map of the Indiana region. "There are three key locations that we need to get under our control if we want a stable foothold in the area. A Tank Factory to the East, a Solar Power Plant to the North, and an Air Force base to the North-East. Now the Solar Power Plant is held by Raiders and the Air Force base is held by well armed Slavers. A bunch of ghouls have moved into the Tank Factory and they are not the friendly ones either." After a hour of going over plans, they reached an agreement and left the war room. Alan went back to his office and fed Sora before looking over more reports. They knew that the Slavers outnumbered them by a few hundred but they didn't have any factories under their control and the Raiders were not giving them any ground at the Solar Power Plant. They had came up with a plan to attack the Solar Power Plant after the Slavers sent another failed attack and wipe out the Raiders before entrenching heavily. Before that plan was set into motion, they had to first make contact with the Tribal Village and make some sort of agreement to get them to join the Crimson Legion.

Alan split his time from reading reports to helping get military trucks working. There were twenty military trucks in Fort Everway before they came out of the Vault and now had seven out of twenty working. They were also building some Humvee and getting a few motorcycles working. Alan looked at the last report and read that a scout has found a weapons cache guarded by a few super mutants and one Behemoth. He got up and called both his team and a heavy weapons team to meet him on the factory floor. He met them and told them the details on the mission they were leaving for. They didn't have a Fatman so they had to make do with missiles launchers and heavy gunfire. They got on their trucks and drove towards their target. They got off a mile from the site and sneaked their way there. They had two snipers with them so they put them on a hill along with the soldier with the missile launcher while the others sneaked closer. Once close enough, Alan gave the command to open fire and took down four super mutants before they could react. The missile missed the Behemoth, but hit between two other super mutants which killed them. Alan had Damnation and Oblivion out which had slain two each. He looked up before leaping out of the way of the Behemoth's swing. The Behemoth went for a over head swing, which Alan dodged, and before it could react, Alan jumped and ran up it's arm. Alan leapt over its shoulder while swinging and landed safely on the ground as the Behemoth's head rolled off its shoulders. Alan looked at his troops and saw that they had only two wounded. He sighed in relief and called in another team to get of the weapons to the base. Two hours later and they were safely inside Fort Everway along with the weapons cache. They now have a few AA guns and artillery guns along with a bunch of Fatmans, which had a shit load of mini-nukes with them.

Alan was now sitting in his office with Sora and looking at a few more scout reports. So far they had not found any more weapon caches or tanks. They needed tanks if they were going to take the Air Force base from the Slavers that were heavily entrenched there. Tomorrow they were going to make contact with the Tribal Village and work out an agreement of sorts with them. Alan sighed in exhaustion and slowly took off his power armor to reveal an officer uniform. You could barely see strong muscles and abs under his shirt. He yawned and climbed onto his cot to sleep. Sora leap onto the cot and snuggled close to Alan's sleeping form.

The next morning Alan woke to a very stiff back and a furry pain. He slowly got up and got all the kinks out of his back. He slowly got his power armor back on and sat at his desk to once again go through scout reports. He stood up after finding nothing that needed to be taken care off and looked out the window at the rising sun. He turned and left his office with Sora right behind him. He walked along the wall and met a scout team at the gate as they entered. He walked up and said, "Anything useful to report?" One of the scouts nodded and said, "A group of Raiders are heading towards the Tribal Village to the North." Alan nodded and replied, "Go get my team and two squads." The scout nodded and ran off to do as ordered. Alan walked back to the factory and hopped on his motorcycle before taking off for the gates. His team and two other squads were loading up into the trucks as he neared the gates. He nodded and took the lead as they took for the Tribal Village. Intel showed that the group was sixty strong and that they outnumbered them four to one. Most of the people behind him were saying their prayers and others were double checking their ammo supply.

Alan could hear gun shots and explosions as they neared the town. Intel also showed that the Tribal Village was very well defended, but only from attacks that were thirty strong. He put the peddle to the metal and zoomed through the gate. The defenders jumped out of the way as Alan zoomed by and watched as he went off a ramp. The Raiders below watched as Alan soared above them before crashing down onto three unlucky Raiders that were too slow to move out of the way. He drew out Oblivion and drove through the mini army, taking off heads and limbs. His troops joined the defenders and picked off the ones that he missed. Alan drove straight at the Raider that was shouting orders and sheathed Oblivion. The Raider raised his gun and emptied the whole clip. As he went to reload, Alan had nearly reach him and made the motorcycle do a back-flip. The rear tire nailed the Raider in the nose and while in mid-air, Alan pulled out Damnation before firing a round off. The bullet hit right between the Raider's eyes and he dropped dead just as the motorcycle landed on its wheels. Alan drove into town as the Tribals cheered and cried for joy. One thought went through his head and that was "Maybe getting them under our control won't be as hard as we thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Alan shook hands with the tribe leader after a hour of a long talk. The tribals agreed to join after seeing just how powerful they were. Alan turned to his fastest runner and ordered him to go back to the base to get more men. He turned to the rest of his troops and ordered them to take positions to defend the village for the attack that was soon to come. Alan sat in a chair in front of the gate to wait for the incoming attack. After hours of waiting, the back up arrived with a few minutes to prepare their positions before the Raiders attacked. The first wave of Raiders were met with rockets and heavy fire, which killed many and wounded the rest. The second and third waves were met with the same fate as the first. The fourth wave had most of the heavy hitters and they met no fire unlike the other waves. One Raider fired at the figure sitting at the gates and a look of anger crossed his face as the bullet bounced harmlessly off the figure's armored head. Alan gave a soft laugh as he stood up. He unsheathed Oblivion and the his troops opened fired. He charged the Raiders with surprising speed and was among their ranks in a matter of seconds. Limbs and heads were being cut off as Alan made his way through the Raiders ranks.

Scar was the best melee fighter among the Raiders in the Indiana region and that led a small army of Raiders. Today, he was not having a good day. First he stepped in dog shit this morning, second his assault on the tribal village failed by crimson warriors, and now he watched as one of the crimson warriors slaughtered his men like it was child's play. His day only got worse when he saw that same warrior charged straight at him. He readied his super sledge and prepared for the charging titan. He blocked the over head strike and nearly buckled under the strength of the blow. He quickly blocked the following blows before he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the chest. Scar slowly got to his feet and looked at the titan that was currently kicking his ass. He charged and tried to land a blow on the titan but was only getting wounded in return. It went on like that for ten minutes before Scar fell to his knees and stared up at the titan.

Alan was grinning like a mad man. This Raider was a good warm up but sadly, it had to end. Alan raised Oblivion into the air and like lightening brought it down on the Raider's neck, separating his head from his shoulders. He sheathed Oblivion and grabbed both the head and the super sledge before walking to the cheering tribals. He set the super sledge down and lifted the head for all to see. He ordered his men to get some rest for tomorrow for that they were going to attack the Raider's position at the Solar Power Plant. In the corner of his eye, Alan saw the most beautiful woman he as ever seen. He blinked and she disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head and left to go sleep among his troops.

Dawn came too quickly for Alan as he slowly got up off his bed. He quickly got his troops up and loaded up on the large mass of Humvee and trucks. He got on his motorcycle and lead the charge to the Solar Power Plant. As he neared the Solar Power Plant, Alan could see a few Vertibirds attacking the Raider's position and knew that that should soften them up a bit. He unsheathed Oblivion and quickly drove towards the Raider's entrenched a few yards away. The Raiders at the first defense line were repeatedly killed by the approaching army and the few that fled didn't make it far. A Raider climbed a small hill to see what was going on and saw that Alan was just a few feet in front of him. As Alan flew by him, his top half fell off showing that he had been cut in two by Oblivion. The Raiders just on the other side of the hill were crushed as Alan landed on them. He smiled and took off towards the last line of defense as fast as he could.

The Raiders took aim and fired upon Alan, hoping to kill the charging titan. One lucky Raider manage to hit the front tire and which sent Alan flying to the ground. Sadly the bike didn't stop and slammed into the same Raider that shot it's front tire, killing him and another. Alan stood up and drew Damnation as his troops took positions on the hill. Both sides opened fire at once killing many Raiders and wounding a few soldiers on the Crimson Legion side. During all of this, Alan was charging at the Raiders and fired all six rounds. The Raiders tried to beat back the Crimson Legion but they were out gunned and out numbered. Under three hours of fighting, Alan and his army took the Solar Power Plant and beat back both a counter attack and an attack by the Slavers. Nothing could stop the Crimson Legion flag from being raised over the Solar Power Plant. A new and larger player has just entered the battle over the Indiana region.


End file.
